Grace Tyler
Grace Tyler is the archenemy of Zachary Brown and Reggan Holme and is one of the villains of the Zachary Brown trilogy. Alongside Jacob Ricker, she is the main antagonist in Diary of a Troubled Eighth Grader. Background Origins Grace Tyler's past is mostly unknown. According to her baby picture, taken when she was sixteen months old, she was very pretty with blue eyes and a button nose. Brown said she was the "best-looking baby", because he thought the photo was of Summer Petersen. She also has four older brothers. Her grandfather worked at the best hospital in the state, won all kinds of doctoring rewards and even has been on television. Grace Tyler was presumably sent to Tower Placement School in 2008. When she completed fifth grade, she met a student named Zachary Brown, leading to an animosity that went both ways and lasted through the rest of their schooling. Personality Grace Tyler is highly intelligent, devoted, and hard-working, known for being an overachiever in Tower Placement School. As thought by Zachary Brown, she is terrible, although Tyler and Brown view each other's work as terrible. She considers Brown as a dork. Tyler enjoyed getting Brown in trouble or even putting him in embarrassing situations. Her loathing for him was such that she also liked going up to Brown and making fun of him even when she saw him. It is also implied that she was a "suck-up". Appearances ''Diary of a Troubled Sixth Grader Halfway through the sixth grade, Tyler found herself ranking the highest in the entire school in English. She left for two days, which she smugly revealed to Brown. Later, Tyler ruined Brown's plans of getting her and Steven Thompson together so Brown could have Summer Petersen for himself. Brown's plan backfired and Thompson misunderstood his plan, so he told everyone Brown had strong feelings for Tyler. When Brown learned of the rumor, Tyler confirmed to Brown that she hated his guts and Brown punked her by telling her he did not hate her guts and it was her face that disgusted him. Diary of a Troubled Seventh Grader When she saw Brown writing a love poem to Summer Petersen, she immediately reported this to her, causing Brown to destroy the poem in anger. When asked about the affair by Mr Garcia, he screamed "THAT GRACE NEEDS TO KEEP HER MOTHERFUCKER SHUT!!" leading to detention. Ironically, Tyler indirectly and unintentionally led Brown to achieving his fortune, which was surpassing all others. Diary of a Troubled Eighth Grader'' Grace Tyler returned to complete the eighth grade. At some point, she had an argument with Brown that resulted in him calling her "desert lips". When she overheard Brown and Ms Clara arguing over a "War of 1777" paper the following day, Tyler insulted him for it when he sat down, calling him a half-wit. Brown angrily responded, telling her to "suck it, desert lips," though Tyler was not initially offended because the insult was unoriginal. Tyler appears again and reveals to Brown that she has told Jacob all about him, and that his hatred of Zach has stemmed from her gossip, as she and Jacob are already friends. Tyler became the captain of the sixth graders on the Zone of Athletes. Not intending to win, she deliberately orchestrated her team's failure. This backfired, however, when Brown set Copper up to race with Leven. Relationships Zachary Brown Grace Tyler and Zachary Brown are complete opposites to each other. From the start, Grace was Zach's archenemy. For separate reasons, both were extremely annoyed with the other. Zach was annoyed by Grace's nerdy outlook on school, obnoxious personality, perfectionism, and arrogance. Grace in turn was annoyed by Zach's own arrogance, as well as his tendency to avoid schoolwork and hatred for Mrs. Hellion. Eventually, Grace made it very clear that she hated Zach's guts, and Zach told her it was her appearance, not attitude, that disgusted him. However, it is likely this was a ploy to drop the subject (this is especially hinted by Zach's reaction afterwards). Many people suspect that Zach and Grace strive to see the bad in each other, but secretly love each other deep down. Even Reggan and Ian have come to suspect this, which makes Zach furious. Zachary dressed up as Grace for Halloween in 2015, describing her as the "worst tennis player of all time!" and thus a suitable "evil... villain". When Tyler saw him dressed as her, she turned the tables by suggesting that Brown had done so out of envy for her many academic achievements and to mask his own inadequacies, concluding with "That's sad. I pity you." Reggan Holme and Ian Freeman According to Zach, Reggan Holme and Ian Freeman both think Tyler is a pain, though Holme has been seen cooperatively working with her. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Girl-Team characters Category:Characters with brothers Category:Zachary Brown characters Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:2000s births Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Fobbles Category:Geniuses Category:Students Category:D.I.T. characters